Certain embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a connector position assurance device (CPA) and latch for use with electrical connector housings, and an electrical connector system having a connector position assurance device (CPA) and latch.
Electrical connectors have been proposed that utilize a latch or retention assembly to maintain connector halves in a fully mated position, along with a CPA. When the connector halves are mated and the latch or retention assembly is positioned to maintain contact between the connector halves, the CPA is moved to a position that indicates the connector halves are properly connected. Thus, the CPA provides a means to assure that the connector halves are fully mated.
Conventional connector assemblies using CPAs and latches suffer from a number of drawbacks, however. Use of a latch and a CPA can require additional space, which is at a premium in many applications. The latch must be biased to disengage connector halves after they have been mated. It can be difficult to access and/or actuate the latch during disengagement of connector halves, adding to the time and difficulty of disengagement. Further, intricate CPA and latch assemblies can be difficult and expensive to manufacture. Moreover, conventional assemblies provide inadequate control of the biasing of the latch or retention assembly during the un-mating of connector halves. This lack of control can cause an over-biasing of latches or retention assemblies during the un-mating of connector halves, resulting in damage.
A connector is needed with an improved CPA and latch configuration that overcomes the above-noted and other disadvantages of conventional connectors.
At least one embodiment of the present invention is provided including an electrical connector assembly comprising a CPA, a first connector housing, a second connector housing, a retention assembly, and a CPA mounting assembly. The CPA includes a retention assembly biasing element. The first connector housing has a body section with a mating interface on one end, and the second connector housing has an opening to receive the mating interface of the first connector housing. A retention assembly is mounted to at least one of the first and second connector housings to maintain the first and second connector housings in contact when they are mated. The retention assembly includes a removal element. The retention assembly is movable between a locked and unlocked position responsive to contact between the retention assembly biasing element of the CPA and the removal element.
At least one of the first and second connector housings has a CPA mounting assembly mounted thereto. The CPA is slidably mounted to the CPA mounting assembly and is movable to first, second, and third positions. In its first position, the CPA permits engagement of the first and second connector housings. In its second position, the CPA prevents engagement and disengagement of the first and second connector housings. In its third position, the CPA biases at least a part of the retention assembly and permits disengagement of the first and second connector housings.
Additionally, the CPA may include a mating facilitation surface. When the retention assembly is in the unlocked position and the CPA is at a fourth position between the first and second positions, the mating facilitation surface contacts the retention assembly and urges the first and second connector housings into contact.
At least one embodiment of the present invention provides an electrical connector comprising a CPA, a plug housing, a header housing, a latch, a latch retention assembly, and a CPA mounting assembly. The CPA includes a latch biasing element. The plug housing has a body section with a mating interface on one end, and the mating interface includes at least one receptacle. The header housing includes walls defining an opening to receive the mating interface. The header housing also includes at least one pin to mate with the at least one receptacle of the plug housing.
A latch is mounted to at least one of the plug and header housings for maintaining the housings in contact when mated. The latch includes a latching surface and a removal feature. One end of the latch is deflectably movable between a latched position and an unlatched position responsive to contact between the latch biasing element of the CPA and the removal feature. A latch retention assembly is mounted to at least one of the plug and header housings, and includes a latch retention feature. The latch retention feature cooperates with the latching surface of the latch to prevent the separation of the plug and header housings when they are mated and the latch is in the latched position.
A CPA mounting assembly is mounted to at least one of the plug and header housings. The CPA is slidably mounted to the, CPA mounting assembly and movable to mate, locked, and unmate positions. The CPA permits engagement of the plug and header housings when in the mate position. The CPA prevents engagement and disengagement of the plug and header housings when in the locked position. In the unmate position, the CPA deflects at least part of the latch and moves the latch to the unlatched position, thereby permitting disengagement of the plug and header housings.
The plug housing may further include a shroud extending about at least a portion of the body section. The shroud is spaced apart from the body section by a gap that receives the walls of the header housing. Further, the header housing may include polarization alignment keys received by the shroud.
At least one embodiment of the present invention provides a CPA including sides for slidably mounting the CPA in an electrical housing, a first surface joining the sides, and at least one arm mounted proximal to the first surface. The arm includes a latch biasing element for biasing a latch during disengagement of connector housings.
Certain embodiments of the present invention thus provide a CPA and latch for electrical connectors. The CPA, in addition to providing position assurance, also provides a convenient and more controllable means for biasing the latch during disengagement. Little space is required, and cost of production is low. Further, breakage of the latch from over-deflection during disengagement of the connector halves is prevented. The latch may also be prevented from inadvertent deflection during mating of the connector halves.